(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a system in which plural image processing apparatuses cooperate with each other to form one group and a document accumulated in an image processing apparatus A in the group is selected by operating a local operation panel of a different image processing apparatus B in the same group to be printed by the image processing apparatus B. In order to establish such a system, it is necessary for each image processing apparatus in the group to have the communication addresses of the other image processing apparatuses in the same group registered.